


Being in love with Daryl Dixon

by TWDObsessive



Series: Being Daryl Dixon [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV), The Walking Dead - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Daryl, Caring Rick, Developing Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Grinding, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, POV Daryl, POV First Person, Poor Daryl, Rickyl, Shy Daryl, Virgin Daryl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-31 00:32:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3957757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWDObsessive/pseuds/TWDObsessive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is part of a series.  You can read it alone or you can read Being Daryl Dixon first.  This fic is first person POV from Daryl as he and Rick are falling in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being in love with Daryl Dixon

**Author's Note:**

> Going rogue again because writing 1st person Daryl was so much fun it felt like playing in a sandbox. Had a few requests for continuation to Being Daryl Dixon but didn't want to do chapters. Wanted to keep it one it's own, so I'm experimenting with setting these up as a series.
> 
> Bear in mind that this is completely in-beta'd!

The biggest thing that's different now is I gotta worry 'bout myself. 'For it use ta be I'd go out huntin' and my biggest concern is bringin' back food. Still wanna provide, wanna get the kill. But now a bigger priority is bringin' my own self back alive fer Rick.

Use ta facin' death in this world now. Ain't never use ta bother me. But now all I can think of is how losin' me would destroy Rick. So now protectin' my own self is like an extension of protectin' Rick.

Rick's real good at makin' sure I know how much he wants and loves me. Cause he knows I tend ta forget. Well, not forget, but start ta worry it ain't real. I worry a lot cause I'm not confident about things with people. Confident about huntin'. Survivin'. Protectin'. But I don't have a lot of confidence with people stuff. Rick knows that. 

So he tells me a lot of things to make sure I know. Plus he just flat out likes ta talk anyways. Think he likes to hear his own voice. Which is fine by me. I love hearin' his voice too. Specially when we're in bed. Naked. And he's runnin' his fingers in my hair. 

I'm well 'ware that sounds kinda gay. Gay enough ta be kissin' all over a man, but to be all tingly over fingers in my hair? Kinda girly. But I think anyone else's fingers in my hair would just annoy me, but Rick's...Rick's are different. His touches are like reassurin' words on my skin.

After the first time he kissed me and we spent all night kissin', I knew he'd want more. And I knew I'd give it to him. I give Rick everything. Made me nervous though. Cause I didn't even have any idea how ta kiss 'im, so I sure ain't got any idea how ta fuck 'im. Or be fucked by 'im. Didn't even know which way it'd be sposse'd ta go. 

With the kissin' we were able to feel our way into it. But I knew there'd have ta be talkin' ta figure out that other stuff. Wasn't nervous at all 'bout Rick takin' me. Wanted him to. But I was nervous as hell 'bout the talking it'd take to get things started. Rick knew. Cause he always knows things. 

So for weeks he'd come to my room at night and just kiss. I'm shy and nervous and a fuckin' virgin, so it was ok by me. But I knew Rick had ta be wantin' more so bad. He's always patient with me though. 

After a lot of nights of kissin', I was real good at it. Got Rick to moan a lot and that was always an extra thrill that made me have butterfly wings battin' all in my insides.

I started actually wantin' more myself. The first time we came together we were fully dressed and I didn't even know it was coming.

I was the one leanin' over Rick doin the kissin', being a little aggressive. Cause when I'd get like that it drives Rick wild. And I just wanted every part of me to touch every part of him so I pressed my body 'gainst him. Still had our jeans on and shirts. And it was the first time I really wanted to not have them on. Wasn't even worried about the scars or nothin'. I was too shy to 'nitiate anything like that, but I did start pressing and moving my whole body 'gainst him and we was both hard and grinding and Rick's head flew back. "Daryl, don't stop," he panted. I like hearin' him say my name, specially when his voice is all deep an' thick from bein' turned on.

So I kept grinding and kissin' an' suckin' on his neck, his stubble ticklin' my lips and a fire startin' in my belly. It's not like I never came before. Not an idiot. Know how how ta jack myself off, but god, it was different 'gainst someone. 'gainst Rick. And it burst outa me right after I heard Rick sayin' "God, Daryl, I'm gonna cum." And it was almost like his words was what made me slide over tha edge. 

We laughed after. Didn't know that was part of sex stuff. Layin' and laughin'. Offered to wash his underwear. Didn't want to give that shit ta Carol. Had ta wash my own anyway. And then Rick says he'll do it and we got into our first argument o'er which one a us was gonna scrub cum outta our drawers. Then we laughed more. 

That night I couldn't sleep. Rick was tired. He coulda slept but he didn't. Stayed awake to pet on me and say words. He asked me if I liked that and I said fuck yah. Kinda a dumb question but Rick never wanted to 'ssume nothin' with me.

I started feelin' a little brave so I told him it'd be nice to feel him like that 'thout the clothes sometime. He liked hearin' that for sure.

I laid my head on his chest and twirled my finger around the same curl of his hair for an hour. I could tell by his breathin' he wasn't sleepin' but he wasn't talkin' either which was unusual.

"Whatcha thinkin' 'bout?" I asked him, "cause I know you ain't 'sleep."

He kissed the top a my head. And I hate myself for thinkin' it, but with so long next ta him 'thout any a his reassurances I start worryin' 'f he's thinkin' he don't want me no more. And I feel sad at that thought, like a balloon deflatin' in my belly.

But Rick knew. Cause he always knows. "Thinkin' 'bout how good you feel 'gainst me." He says and he starts playin' with my stringy hair again. "Thinkin' bout how much I love you."

And I get real still cause I'm scared all 'a sudden but don't know why. Ain't ever heard those words b'fore. Not directed at me. Should be nice, right? But just makes me think if ya can start ta love me, ya can stop.

And I'm kinda mad at my parents all a 'sudden. They fucked me up so bad I can't even enjoy bein' loved 'thout worryin'. Don't wanna be like this. Wanna be happy that Rick loves me. And he knows. And he starts to sit up but I'm already thinkin' it's cause he's done w'th me already so I sit up too cause I won't fight him if he wants to leave me, cause I always wanna give Rick what he wants. 

But he don't leave. And I feel stupid for thinkin' it cause I should know better. 'Stead, he sits and turns ta me w'th his hand on my cheek cause he knows how much I love that feelin' cause it's like the first time he touched me. 

He didn't say nothin' just lookin' in my eyes so I can see in his. Cause he knows I can believe his eyes better than his words. Not cause I don't trust 'im, but cause I'm fucked up.

Then he says it again with my name. "I love you, Daryl." So I believe him. And I wanna say it too, cause I do love him. But I worry it'll sound so stupid on my tongue. But I want him to know. 

And suddenly I'm worried somethin's really wrong with me, like I should see Hershal or Bob cause I can't make words. And I start ta panic cause what if I can't ever talk 'gain. What if I gone mute. That's a thing. 

And Rick knows. He knows I'm panicin' so he keeps talking. Lays me back down and leans over me with words. "Think 'bout you every second. Your beautiful eyes. Your sweet face. Gruff and innocent all at once and I've never felt like this, Daryl. Never felt like this with anyone, ever. Want to protect you with my life. You're everything. You're so easy to love. And I know. I know you love me too and it feels wonderful. I feel so lucky to have you."

And that's how great my Rick is. He knows I love him and don't know how ta say it and he went and said it for me. I smile so he can tell he's right. But he knows. And we kiss more til the sun comes up. 

And when Rick gets ready to slip out 'fore anyone noticed where he'd been, I finally could make words again.

"You comin' back t'night?" I asked him.

"Course." He said with a giant smile.

I held on to his bicep like I's gonna fall if it wadn't there ta steady me. "I wanna do more." I said. "But I don't know how, so you can show me, ok? How ta do stuff."

I know my words don't sound nothin' like Rick's. Sound like a damn kid that don't know how ta do nothin', but Rick's smile looks like it might break his pretty face in two, so maybe it didn't sound as stupid ta him as it did ta me.

He kissed me and looked me in the eyes. "Be careful huntin' today, love. Don't you dare die on me after an invitation like that."

And I'm giddy that he called me love but only for a second cause as he walks away I know I gotta worry all day 'bout not dyin' for 'im.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't thing this was as good as my first one. But it was too much fun not to write. What did you guys think?


End file.
